FBIbevetés GSRstory
by Grissom and Sara Forever
Summary: Sara vállalkozik egy FBIbevetésre, ahol kishíján elkapja a gyilkos...


FBI-bevetés

Sara Sidle főnöke irodájának ajtajában állt.

-Mit is szerettél volna mondani Sara? –kérdezte főnöke, Gil Grissom.

-Csak azt, hogy az FBI-osok áthívtak egy akciójukra. És, hogy szoríts nekem!

Griss még fel sem fogta a lány szavait, de mire feleszmélt az ajtajában már nem állt senki. Azonnal felállt a székéből, és kolléganője után rohant.

-Sara, ezt meg, hogy érted? Csak nem megint emberi csali!

-Eltaláltad! Kívánj sok szerencsét!

Ezzel Sara továbbment a kékszínben játszó folyosón. Griss megragadta a kezét, és szembefordította magával.

-Sara! Nem engedlek el!

-Tessék? –lepődött meg Sara.

-Aggódom érted Sara, és nem hagyom, hogy bármi bajod essen.

-Ennek rendkívül örülök, de már nincs visszalépésem Grissom. Mennem kell.

Ezzel Sara kibontotta Gil ujjait a karjáról, és eltűnt a folyosó végén. A férfi igazat mondott. Tényleg nagyon féltette és aggódott érte. Azonnal Ecklie irodájába ment.

-Conrad, mióta alkalmazza az FBI a beosztottjainkat?! –kérdezte felháborodva.

-Higgadj le Gil! Sara elvállalta a feladatot, és kész. Ezen nincs mit tárgyalnunk. Saját felelősségére megy el.

-De mégis hova Conrad? A halálba küldik!

-Nem Gil, hanem a Bonneville Ave 321-be. De kérlek, hogy ne menj utána.

-Késő bánat ebugatás Ecklie! –mondta Grissom, majd a parkoló felé vette az irányt. Közben majdnem nekiütközött Catherine-nek.

-Héj Gil, hová rohansz ennyire?

-Megakadályozom Sara-t, hogy a halálba menjen!

Cathy soha nem lepődött meg még annyira, mint amikor a választ megkapta. Közben mögé lépett Nick és Warrick is.

-Mi lelte Grissom-ot? –kérdezték egyszerre.

-Azt nem tudhatjuk, de amit mondott azon kibuktam teljesen.

-Miért mit mondott?

Catherine elmesélte, hogy milyen választ kapott Grissom-tól.

-Honnan jött ki? –kérdezte Warrick.

-Ecklie irodájából.

-Akkor kérdezzük meg, hogy ő mit tud. –javasolta Nick, majd bementek Conrad-hoz kifaggatni. Végül kinyögte a címet. A három helyszínelő kocsiba szállt, és elindult a kapott címre. Gil viszont már jóval előttük járt. Sara pedig már a helyszínen volt. Egy sorozatgyilkost próbált elkapni az FBI, és Sara megfelelt az áldozatok leírásának. Meg volt, hogy hol szemeli ki áldozatát a feltételezett gyilkos, így odamentek. A Bonneville Ave 321 szám alatt egy bár volt. Sara-t felszerelték a megfelelő műszerekkel, és bement a bárba. Bent iszonyatosan nagy volt a nyüzsgés. Túl nagy. Amikor Griss megérkezett a helyszínre Sara már javában bent volt, és egy 35-40 év körüli férfival beszélgetett a pultnál. Ismerkedtek, bár a pasas feltűnően rámenős volt. Kint az FBI-osok főnöke nem engedte be Gil-t.

-Mr. Grissom nem mehet be! Éppen az akciónk kellős közepén tartunk.

-Nem érdekel az akciójuk, maga kockáztatja a beosztottam életét.

-Isten mentsen attól. És most megkérem, hogy távozzon.

Grissom feldühödve ment vissza autójához. Ekkor megállt mellette egy másik helyszínelős kocsi. Warrick, Nick és Catherine ült benne.

-Gil! Mi a fene folyik itt?! –kérdezte Catherine a kormány mögül.

-Kérdezd Mr. Hailey-t.

-Az FBI-osok főnökét? –kérdezte Nick hátulról. Grissom bólintott. A többiek kiszálltak a kocsiból… Bent Sara eléggé furcsán érezte magát. Nem volt hozzászokva ehhez a környezethez. A pasas ezt észre is vette.

-Látom, nem érzi túl jól magát. Van kedve sétálni egyet.

-Persze menjünk!

Amint kimondta ezt, az egyik kocsiban egy magnó rögzítette a hangját, a férfiéval együtt. Két FBI ügynök hátrament az épület hátsó feléhez, ahol pár perc múlva Sara-ék kijöttek. Elkezdtek sétálni az utca sötétebb része felé. Bár Sara-nak látszólag nem igazán volt ínyére a dolog nem akart feltűnő lenni a férfi előtt. Lehet, hogy ő az, akit keresnek. Amint az épület sarkánál befordultak, a lány kezdett feszengeni. Az utca azon részén nem voltak lámpák. Sötét volt, és csak néhány neonreklám fénye szűrődött be a sikátornak is mondható utcarészbe. Pár pillanat múlva, a férfi a falnak szorította.

-Mégis mit…

A férfi kezét a szájára tapasztotta. Belecsókolt Sara nyakába, mire a lány akkora pofont kevert le neki, hogy felhasadt a szája.

-Erős kiscsaj maga!

A férfi viszonozta az ütést, így Sara szája sem maradt seb nélkül. A lány próbált elfutni, de a férfi visszarántotta, lefogta, és újra csókolgatni kezdte, majd letépte a felsőjét. Viszont ezzel letépte a rádiót is, így az a szakadt blúzzal együtt a földön landolt… Kint hatalmas riadalom lett úrrá. Mindenki kirohant a központi kocsiból.

-Megszakadt az összeköttetés. Elvesztettük a csalit. – kiáltotta az egyik ember, majd elkezdett futni az épület háta mögé, és még legalább 20 ember követte. Grissom rettenetesen megijedt. Azonnal csatlakozott az FBI-osok rohanó táborához, nyomában Nick-kel. Grissom és Nick letért az útról és másik irányból közelítették meg az épület hátulját. Amikor odaértek a férfi éppen akkor lökte Sara-t hatalmas erővel a földre, majd elkezdte kigombolni a nadrágját.

-Erről most tegyen le pajti! Fel a kezekkel! –kiáltotta Nick, mire a férfi, uzsgyi neki rohanni kezdett az ellenkező irányba, ahol viszont szembetalálta magát az FBI-osok hadával. Grissom azonnal Sara-hoz rohant, aki a földön feküdt egyszál melltartóban és szoknyában. Felsegítette a remegő lányt, majd ráadta dzsekijét.

-Ugye mondtam, hogy ne gyere el!

-Ne haragudj Griss, de most semmi szükségem az atyai beszédeidre. –mondta remegő hangon Sara.

-Ne haragudj, csak aggódok érted. Jól vagy?

-Úgy nézek ki?! –kérdezett vissza Sara, amikor Nick-hez értek. Közben végig erősen kapaszkodott Grissom-ba.

-Minden rendben Sara? –kérdezte Nick. Sara nem válaszolt csak egy köszönöm a gyors segítséget arckifejezést villantott a férfi felé. Griss visszakísérte Sara-t a kocsijához. Catherine és Warrick nem voltak már ott, mert közben riasztást kaptak. Gil beültette Sara-t a kocsijába.

-Gyere, hazaviszlek!

Sara nem válaszolt, csak hálával teli arckifejezéssel nézett Griss-re. Félúton járhattak, mikor Sara végre megszólalt.

-Köszönöm Griss.

A férfi nem tudta, hogy mire akar utalni.

-Mit?

-Tudod te! –mondta Sara és egy halvány mosoly jelent meg a szája szélén.

-Ja arra gondolsz…

-Igen! –szakította félbe Sara- Sajnálom, hogy nem fogadtam meg a tanácsod, és azt is, hogy eljöttem. De úgysem volt mit tennem otthon.

-Szerintem jobb otthon unatkozni, mint az életünket kockáztatni.

-Te már csak tudod, hiszen szinte mindig csak bent vagy és dolgozol.

Erre már Grissom nem felelt, mert megérkeztek Sara lakásához. Gil felkísérte a lányt. Az ajtó előtt megálltak

-Kérlek, Griss, gyere be!

-Biztos, hogy jó ötletnek tartod?

-Igen! –mondta Sara, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót. Bementek -Mindjárt jövök, csak átöltözöm. Addig is érezd magad otthon.

-Rendben! –mondta Griss, majd az ablakhoz sétált. Sara sietett átöltözni, bár alig akarta levenni a dzsekit, amit a férfi adott rá. Imádta az illatát, legalább annyira, mint a tulajdonosát. Gyorsan átvett egy rövid ujjú, mélyen kivágott pólót és egy háromnegyedes halásznadrágot. Kinyitotta a szobája ajtaját, és az ablakon kifelé bámuló Grissom mögé lépett.

-Köszi a dzsekidet! –mondta Sara halkan.

-Nincs mit! –mondta Griss, amikor megfordult. Hosszú ideig csak egymás szemébe néztek és nem szóltak semmit. Végül Sara átölelte Grissom-ot. Fejét a férfi mellkasába fúrta.

-Féltem Griss, tulajdonképpen nem akartam elmenni, de nem tudtam mit tenni. Bujkálok az érzéseim elől évek óta… -előtörtek Sara könnyei.

-Jól van, most már itt vagyok és senki sem bánthat, ígérem! –mondta Grissom és magához szorította Sara-t. Sara megkönnyebbült, és biztonságban érezte magát szerelme karjai közt. Kis idő múlva elhátrált a férfitől, így az láthatta könnyes arcát.

-Ígérd meg, hogy nem hagysz egyedül! –mondta Sara, miközben újabb könnycseppek csordultak ki a szeméből. Grissom közelebb lépett hozzá, és letörölte a cseppeket.

-Ígérem! –suttogta halkan, majd végig simította kedvese arcát. Olyan gyönyörű volt Sara, Gil nem bírta tovább. Közelebb húzta magához a lányt és gyengéden megcsókolta. Sara meglepődött, de viszonozta a csókot. Évek óta vártak mind a ketten erre a pillanatra. Amikor szétszakadtak Grissom szólalt meg először.

-Szeretlek Sara, mindennél jobban!

-Én is szeretlek Griss! –mondta a lány, majd újra megcsókolta Gil-t. A férfi nem tudta tovább türtőztetni vágyait, és elkezdte levetkőztetni Sara-t. A lány viszont vetkőztetésbe kezdett, és kigombolta Griss ingjét, ami később a földön landolt Sara pólója mellett. A következő ruhadarab már a hálószobában ért földet. Griss lefektette Sara-t az ágyra. Kezét végighúzta a lány meztelen testén. A kényeztetés után Sara következett. Épp a kényeztetés közepén járt, amikor Grissom megfordította és fölé hajolt majd beléhatolt. Sara halkan felsikoltott.

-Szeretlek! –suttogta Grissom a fülébe.

-Én is! –suttogta Sara. Már ő maguk sem tudták, hogy hányszor jutottak el a csúcsra. Szerelmi játékukat Grissom mobiljának csörgése zavarta meg. A férfi kezébe vette a telefonját, majd egyszerűen kinyomta.

-Ki volt az? –kérdezte Sara, miközben bebújt a takaró alá.

-Ecklie!

-És leraktad? –kérdezte érdekes hangon Sara.

-Most nem érdekel senki más a világon rajtad kívül!

-Ennek még jobban örülök! Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy Conrad milyen fejet fog vágni.

-Nem igazán fog zavarni. Azóta még kevésbé bírom, amióta szétszedte a csapatot.

-De én veled maradtam hála az égnek!

-Na igen! –mondta Grissom, majd átölelte Sara-t és így aludtak el…

…Másnap reggel Sara ébredt fel elsőnek. Griss még mélyen aludt mellette. Kibontakozott az öleléséből, és magára öltötte köntösét. Kiment és összedobott egy frappáns kis reggelit. Készített kávét is, pont úgy, ahogy Grissom szerette. Felrakta a reggelijüket egy tálcára, majd óvatosan visszament a szobába. Gil még mindig aludt. Sara lerakta a reggelijüket a kis asztalra, ami az ágy mellett volt, bemászott az ágyba szerelme mellé, majd megcsókolta.

-Jó reggelt édes!

Griss résnyire nyitotta a szemét majd szélesen elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta Sara-t.

-Jó reggelt Neked is kedvesem!

-Készítettem reggelit! –mondta Sara, majd elvette a tálcát az asztalról.

-Ez szuper! Gondolatolvasó vagy Sara? -kérdezte huncutul Gil.

-Ezek szerint! –mosolyodott el Sara. Megreggeliztek. Felöltöztek, majd együtt mentek be dolgozni. Kapcsolatuk nem volt titok már senki előtt. Nyíltan megmondták mindenkinek. Sokan meglepődtek. Sara és Grissom immár nemcsak a munka rabjai voltak, hanem egymáséi is!

By: Sandle

2007.04.02.


End file.
